Dream Come True
by hmk118
Summary: Genderbend Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot! Yugi and the gang are going to their senior prom and Taric is her date! Some characters from my story "Memories of a Queen". Please enjoy and review!


_**So I felt inspired to write this genderbend one-shot because of the song Dream Come True from RWBY and a fanfiction I read that also centered around Yu-Gi-Oh characters at prom. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**_

 _ **BTW RWBY is an awesome show and I totally recommend it! The soundtrack alone is amazing!**_

 _ **The characters are the same from my story Memories of a Queen. This fanfic takes place after Yami has gone to the afterlife and Yugi no longer has the Millennium Puzzle.**_

 _ **Italicized text is Yugi's inner thoughts**_

 _ **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or RWBY and I give creds to the creators and composers for both shows**_

Yugi looked at herself in the mirror as she finished applying her makeup. She went a little heavier on the eyeliner than normal, for tonight was her senior prom. She had bought a lovely purple gown that had spaghetti straps, gold sparkles covering the entire dress, and a cocktail length hem. She didn't want to buy a floor-length gown because she knew everyone would be wearing one. Plus, she felt it wasn't her style.

 _Tonight might be my only chance to impress Taric so he might ask me out. I've loved him since we were children but he always saw me as a friend, especially when Yami arrived. Yami was kind and respectful though and knew not to make advances on Taric. She was always aware of Taric's feelings for her though she never felt the same way in return._

"YUGI!" Solomon Muto called from downstairs.

"Yes, Grandpa?" Yugi yelled from her room as she put in her earrings. They looked like small gold pyramids.

"Your friends are at the door!"

 _Ah crap!_

"Is Taric downstairs?"

Yugi quickly jumped from her vanity chair and ran to her closet where her dress was hanging. She was still only wearing her undergarments with a robe to cover herself.

"No just Joanne, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity."

 _Thank god._

"I'll be just another minute!"

Yugi threw the robe to the floor and grabbed her dress off of the hanger. She unzipped it, stepped into the dress, and carefully zipped it up the back. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"I'm not dressed yet!" Yugi yelled at the door.

"Girl, it's me!" Joanne yelled through the door.

"Oh…well if it's just you then come in."

Joanne opened the door and walked in the room. She stopped in the door and gasped with a smile on her face.

"Yugi, you look so pretty! Taric is going to be very happy you asked him to the dance!"

"Thanks, Jo." Yugi blushed slightly and reached for her black heeled booties, "You like quite beautiful yourself."

Joanne was wearing a green high-low dress that was strapless and had sequins to decorate the bodice and a bling belt made of green rhinestones. The skirt had layers of ruffles that was just the right amount being Joanne was not a very girly girl. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a lovely updo and was held in place with sparkling pins.

"Aw thanks, Yug."

Joanne stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Need help with anything?" Joanne asked thoughtfully.

"Well I need to do something to this crazy hair and finish putting on jewelry."

"Sounds like something I can handle. What did you want to do with your hair?"

"Well I might wanna try pulling my hair into a ponytail."

"Good luck with that. Finish putting your jewelry on and I'll get Mai from downstairs. I'm going to need her help on this one."

Yugi laughed and finished lacing up her shoes. She reached for her standard black belted choker and matching bracelets. She put the choker around her neck and slid the bracelets on her arms when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

This time Joanne and Mai came in. Mai was wearing a purple satin mermaid dress that highlighted all of her assets. She had black stilettos on causing her to tower over Joanne. Her long blonde curly hair was draped over her shoulder in a loose ponytail.

"I thought you were trying to pass for a high school student?" Yugi laughed.

"That's what I said! You still look like you are going to a club and not a high school dance!" Joanne fussed.

"Trust me, there will be girls there wearing way more revealing clothing than this." Mai huffed.

"Your boobs are practically flashing me! You probably would break your spine if you turned around too quickly!"

Mai raised her hand to slap her date across the face but Joanne saw it coming and grabbed her wrist.

"Saw that one coming, Blondie," Joanne smirked then leaned in and kissed Mai's cheek.

Mai couldn't help but blush and lowered her hand. They had been dating for four months now but only Yugi and their friends knew. This was their first public date and both were kind of nervous.

"As adorable as you two are can one of you help me with my hair?" Yugi interrupted.

"Oh, sorry about that Yugi. Someone over here needs to grow up a little," Mai nodded her head in Joanne's direction.

Joanne grunted under her breath and said, "Just help her with her hair before Taric gets here."

"Alright girlie," Mai said to Yugi, "have a seat in the chair and I will make you gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Mai. I really appreciate your help," Yugi replied kindly. She sat in her vanity chair and Joanne sat on Yugi's bed to watch Mai do Yugi's hair.

Mai picked up a brush and began to brush Yugi's thick tricolored hair.

"Honestly, we could leave your hair down but tame the spikes and pull your bangs out of your face. Don't want to hide those pretty violet eyes." Mai commented.

"That sounds great! Have at it," Yugi replied.

Mai began straightening and hair-spraying Yugi's head into a style that was remotely similar to what she was used to but instead the spikes were oriented down instead of up. Mai then grabbed some bobby pins and pinned Yugi's long, blonde bangs to the sides of her head while twisting them to give a little more texture.

Yugi looked in the mirror and smiled. It was a nice change up from her usual style while still maintaining her trademark spiky hair. The style also pulled more attention to her face, especially her eyes.

"I love it! Thanks, Mai," Yugi said as she turned around and smiled at Mai.

"No problem, sweetie," Mai replied as she bent over to give Yugi a hug.

 _I'm so happy Mai no longer feels lonely. She was by herself with no one to go to, until our friends met her. She also seems happy with Joanne…most of the time. But every couple bickers from time to time._

Yugi smiled and giggled lightly to herself.

"Ladies! We need to go!" Tristan yelled from downstairs.

Joanne opened the door and yelled down the stairs, "We're coming! Sheesh calm down!"

"Well Taric just got here so hurry up!"

"TARIC!" Yugi shrieked. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized the man she's loved forever was finally downstairs waiting for her.

 _Ah man I was so distracted by Joanne and Mai that I forgot about Taric!_

"Yug, you look beautiful. Don't sweat it," Joanne reassured her, "If Taric doesn't drop his jaw when he sees you then I'll beat him up personally."

"Please don't do that, Joanne," Yugi complained exasperatedly.

"Relax, Yugi!" Mai gently reassured her, "He's going to be stunned when he sees you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Yugi smiled and walked over to the door. She started walking down the stairs with her heart pounding in her throat. She heard Mai and Joanne following her down the stairs and felt a little reassured that she had her friends behind her in case she freaked out.

 _What if I trip and fall flat on my face?! What if he doesn't like my hair?! What if–_

Yugi stopped on the stairs when she saw her date standing in front of her. Taric Gardner, the man Yugi was head over heels with since they were kids. He wore a basic tuxedo with a corsage in his hand that had a purple ribbon wrapped around the stem.

 _He looks SO handsome! I'm so grateful he agreed to go to the dance with me! I know he still misses Yami, so I hope he has a good time tonight._

"You look very nice, Taric." Yugi nervously remarked.

Taric looked at Yugi in a way she had never seen him look at her.

 _That look seems promising._

"You look very beautiful, Yugi," Taric remarked in return with a warm smile on his face.

"Okay you two can approach each other now." Joanne spoke bluntly as she gently pushed Yugi forward towards Taric. Yugi ran into him causing Taric to drop the corsage.

"I'm so sorry, Taric!" Yugi quickly apologized blushing like mad.

"It's okay, Yugi," Taric politely replied, "The flower still looks nice."

Yugi and Taric shared an awkward look at each other as he held up the corsage.

 _Oh, he wants to put it on me!_

Yugi held out her arm as Taric took the flower out of the box and placed it on her wrist. The purple ribbon matched her dress perfectly and the white rose looked beautiful.

"It looks very pretty," Yugi smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," Taric slightly blushed, "I was worried about getting the wrong color ribbon."

Yugi and Taric shared a laugh as Tristan and Serenity finally walked into the room. Serenity held up the boutonniere that Yugi forgot was in the fridge.

 _Thank you, Serenity._

She took the flower from Serenity and gave her a grateful look. Serenity smiled back and went to take care of her date. Tristan had been eating some of Yugi's snacks for the after party and had crumbs all over his mouth and jacket.

"Why didn't you save any for me, Tristan?" Joanne complained.

"Because it's for the after party, sis," Serenity replied to her always hungry older sister.

"Aw, but I'm starving! Can we go to dinner now?"

While this exchange was going on, Yugi was attempting to attach the boutonniere to Taric's jacket and was failing.

 _God I look so stupid! I should have figured out how to do this before I tried to put it on._

"Do you need help?" Taric asked politely.

"Maybe a little," Yugi admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay. These things can be kind of tricky."

Taric pinned the flower to his jacket and glanced over at the ordeal happening in the kitchen.

"Can you two go five minutes without trying to kill each other?" Taric asked exasperated.

Joanne and Tristan were arguing over who was going to get the last sandwich on the platter.

"Come on guys let's go to the dance!" Yugi interjected to try and break up the fight.

"But I'm hungry!" Joanne complained while holding her stomach.

"We'll get McDonald's on the way there now get in the car!" Mai fussed as she began dragging Joanne out the door by her arm.

Everyone walked out of Kame Game Shop and packed into Mai's convertible while Taric opened his passenger door for Yugi. She smiled and climbed into Taric's car.

 _I hope tonight is as wonderful as I have been imagining._

The night had gone by quickly and the DJ was about to play the last song of the night. Taric and Yugi had enjoyed some slow dances here and there but Yugi was too shy to make any kind of moves and Taric hadn't even demonstrated any signs of flirting either.

 _What if he still only views me as a friend? Have I wasted my time?_

Yugi sat on the bleachers inside the gym of Domino High School. She was starting to get tired and needed a minute to sit down. She looked around at all her friends and was grateful to see everyone having a wonderful time. Tristan and Serenity were dancing together and looked like they were in their own world. Serenity had her head resting on Tristan's chest while he had his head resting on top of hers.

 _I hope by the end of tonight that they'll be together. Tristan has had a crush on Serenity for a few years now. And I think they look sweet and happy together._

Then Yugi glanced over at Joanne and Mai. There were several young men staring with inappropriate facial expressions at her as she danced with her girlfriend. Joanne took note of this and embraced Mai in a warm hug. Mai hugged her back and was pleasantly surprised when Joanne planted a big kiss on her lips. The boys lusting after Mai were stunned for a minute then walked back to their own dates with slightly disappointed looks on their faces.

 _Haha! You show them Joanne! She's always been territorial over Mai even before they were dating._

Yugi was distracted from her thoughts when Taric sat next to her suddenly.

"Oh! How are you enjoying the dance, Taric?" Yugi asked slightly surprised.

"It's been fun. I find it amusing how all the other guys were interested in Mai until they realized she was taken," Taric laughed.

"Haha! Yeah I don't think they expected Joanne Wheeler to be her girlfriend."

"No, probably not."

They both shared a laugh when the DJ come over the speaker.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" the DJ announced, "This will be the last song of the night so find your date and enjoy one last dance together."

Yugi blushed to herself.

 _Okay, this is my last opportunity to make my move. I've been way too shy all night. I just need to take a deep breath and–_

"Yugi?" Taric asked kindly snapping Yugi out of her thoughts.

"Do you want to dance?" Yugi asked a little too urgently.

 _Crap I blew it!_

"Haha! That's what I was about to ask you. You've been rather out of it tonight, Yugi. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah! I've just been…um…distracted," Yugi blushed as she looked at Taric's handsome face.

 _Man he looks handsome in a tux! I need to stop creepily staring at him._

Yugi looked away quickly as her face turned redder.

"Let's talk about it over here."

Taric nodded in the direction of the dance floor and took Yugi's hand.

 _Oh my gosh he's holding my hand! This hasn't happened all night!_

Taric starting leading Yugi to the center of the dance floor where Joanne, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity were waiting with eager faces. Taric stopped suddenly causing Yugi to nearly run into him as he turned around and faced her. He put his hand on Yugi's tiny waist and pulled the small girl towards him even closer than they had been all night.

 _Relax! Just put your hand on his shoulder and remember the confidence that Yami taught me. I hope my hand isn't getting all sweaty._

Yugi could feel her heart pounding as she looked up at Taric with a sweet smile. He returned it to her and asked,

"What's been on your mind all night? You've been acting distant and timid every time I came around you."

 _Okay think fast!_

"I've been thinking of Yami a little bit tonight. She's been gone for about half a year now and I just miss her. That's all."

 _Not completely wrong. I have been thinking about Yami off and on tonight. About how she would handle the situation I'm in with a lot more courage than I have right now._

Taric slightly frowned when Yugi mentioned Yami's name. It appeared obvious he missed her too.

"Taric," Yugi slightly trembled.

 _Here it goes._

"Do you still have feelings for Yami?"

Yugi held her breath as she waited for Taric's answer.

"I guess I never really let her go," Taric finally answered after a brief pause. "I know she didn't belong in our time and needed to have her soul laid to rest. Plus, she found someone to love from her time."

"She did, but I think she would be happier if she knew you found someone to love."

Taric sadly glanced away from Yugi and looked down at the floor.

Yugi took a deep breath as she felt her heart racing in her chest and said,

"Someone you've known for a long time…someone like me."

Taric looked at Yugi wide-eyed and red faced. She felt his arms stiffen as he stopped dancing suddenly.

 _I just revealed my true feelings to you. The feelings I've been holding in since we were young children. Please love me back._

"Please say something, Taric," Yugi spoke nervously.

Taric simply stared at the girl in his arms not knowing what to say.

 _I look so pathetic! I can't believe I embarrassed myself so bad!_

Yugi pulled her arms back and stepped away from Taric. She looked into his eyes with hers full of sadness and tears. She ran out the gym with tears streaming down her face.

"YUGI!" Taric called to her.

Yugi ran outside and kept running until she spotted a bench to sit on. She walked over to the bench and sat down placing her face in her hands.

 _God I'm so stupid! How could I ever think that Taric could love me in return! He probably only sees a small, shy girl that can't even compare to how amazing Yami is._

"Yugi!" Taric called out to her.

Yugi looked up at the man she loved running towards her and said, "What do you want? Did you come to make me feel even worse?!"

Taric stopped in front of her and said slightly short of breath, "Yugi, I never want to hurt you. When you said…what you said, I was so surprised I didn't know how to respond at first."

Yugi turned her head away from him as he sat on the bench next to her.

"Yes, I still miss Yami. And yes I did love her whenever she was with us."

Yugi shut her eyes as another tear rolled down her face.

"But these past few months, I have been doing a lot of thinking and realized that I already had something wonderful right in front of me. Something that has been around for a much longer time than Yami. I was just too oblivious to see it."

Yugi opened her eyes as she felt a soft hand gently wipe the tears from one side of her face. She gasped when she felt that hand turn her face towards Taric's. The two teens looked each other in the eyes as Taric spoke,

"That something is you, Yugi. How could I not have seen it all this time?"

Yugi felt the air leave her lungs as she understood what Taric was saying to her.

 _He loves me? He actually loves me in return?_

"Yugi?" Taric asked as his face turned red, "May I…uh…"

 _Yes._

Yugi leaned forward and kissed Taric on the lips, placing her own hand on his face. She felt his breath catch and his body tense when their lips touched. Then she felt him relax and kiss her back.

 _I can't believe this is actually happening! His lips are so soft too._

"YES! WOOHOO!" cried a girl's voice from afar.

Yugi and Taric broke apart from each other and quickly glanced in the direction the voice came from.

"You go, Yugi!" cheered Joanne.

"Yeah it's about time!" Tristan quipped.

Yugi and Taric couldn't help but laugh, and feel somewhat embarrassed, when they realized their friends were watching.

"Honestly, Joanne, did you have to interrupt them?" Mai complained.

"I'm just so excited for my best friend!" Joanne exclaimed, "This feels even better than winning a Duel Monsters tournament!"

"But, sis, you've never won a Duel Monsters tournament." Serenity added innocently.

"ACK! Serenity, why'd you have to remind me?!"

Everyone laughed as Joanne groaned to herself.

"Hey can we start that after party?" Mai announced, "The dance ended a while ago, and I even brought some booze for when Yugi's grandpa goes to bed."

"MAI!" Yugi shrieked.

"I'm kidding! Now let's leave those two alone so they can…chat."

Tristan and Serenity started walking back to the car hand in hand.

"I was about to say you didn't tell me there was alcohol!" Joanne complained.

"Not for the after party at Yugi's house, but the after _after_ party at my apartment."

Mai winked at her girlfriend and followed Tristan and Serenity back to the car.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Wait for me, babe!"

Joanne kicked off her heels and ran after Mai and the others.

Yugi and Taric looked at each other and smiled. They shared another long kiss, then walked hand in hand back to his car.

"Hey Taric?" Yugi asked her now boyfriend.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Thank you for coming to prom with me."

"Thank you for inviting me. There's no one else I'd rather be here with."

 _ **AWWWWWW! Please favorite and review! I love feedback**_ __


End file.
